


How To Get A Goth Girlfriend From Goth Ihop 101

by wilbur_is_brain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Goth Ihop AU, Suggested Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain
Summary: Catra gets a big tit goth
Relationships: (mentioned) glimmer/adora, Catra/Lonnie (She-ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	How To Get A Goth Girlfriend From Goth Ihop 101

“Can I get a cute goth girl to go?”

“No, fuck off.”

Catra groaned, “c’mon your really cute! You have no idea how fucking gay i am for you, lonnie!” The dark skinned female rolled her eyes hand on her hip, “Okay and? You gonna order something or what? You're holding up the damn line.” Lonnie scoffed, rolling her eyes Catra huffed walking off.

Lonnie was a little flustered however maybe she did find catra cute but so what? She shouldn’t be thinking like this should she? With a deep sigh she went back to work simply brushing off all the thoughts of Catra out of her mind.

When break came along She groaned softly to herself seeing the curly haired female come over again, “Heyyyy Lonnnnnie~” Catra teased, making Lonnie blush a soft pink crossing her arms, “What do you want?” She grumbled, her face growing even more flushed.

“Whattt? Nothingggg i just wanted to go over to see you jeez why so harsh.” She pouts, laughing to herself softly- “though in all seriousness i just got bored.” She sighed , “Adora was supposed to come over but that motherfucker never showed up.”

“Oh. Were you two on a date or something?”

“What? Hell no, She’s dating fucking sparkle bitch or whatever. We're just friends. Besides, if we were dating would i ask you out constantly?”

“..Maybe?”

Catra sighed, “really? Wow you don’t know me at all. I may be a tease but i'm not a heartless bitch.” sitting on the counter lonnie immediately pushed her off, “Don’t do that. You can just come over here, I'll tell my boss you're just a friend..”

Catra giggled standing up- “aww you like me! How sweet~ I never expected YOU of all people to be such a softie~” She teased the shorter female lightly pushing her away, “Don’t make me change my mind dipshit.” Bringing her in the backroom Catra immediately pinned Lonnie to the wall, “Look. I like you okay? I told this a bunch of fucking times but i really do, the whole reason i even come here is to just see you as fucking cheesy as it sounds an-” With that Lonnie just kissed her with an unamused expression obviously a little flustered, “You talk too much.”

Catra snorted, “So do you.”

“Uh-Huh sureeeeeee.” Lonnie smirked arms crossed Catra kissed her again, this time a little more steamy reaching for the backroom as they both went in shutting and locking the door.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this


End file.
